


Absolutely Gay on Main

by SleepyNyash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: hinata opens a kissing booth up. he kisses lots of guys. kisses. lots of kisses. all of the kisses.





	Absolutely Gay on Main

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fanfic so please forgive me if anything's weird!

"It was supposed to be a lemonade stand but my little sis got sick and mom's taking care of her, so it's a kissing booth instead." Shouyou Hinata explained.

His teammates, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared.

"But why a kissing booth?" Tsukishima asked.

Hinata blinked at him, "Because kissing is nice and I don't wanna steal Natsu's idea. She wants to do a lemonade stand so she'll get to do a lemonade stand."

Yamaguchi smothered a laugh, "You've kissed people?"

"Sometimes."

"Does it... does it cost anything?" Tsukishima asked hesitantly.

"Just your pride, Stupidshima." the redhead grinned.

""How many people do you plan on kissing?" Yamaguchi asked, struggling not to laugh.

"I brushed my teeth lots, I have breath mints, and lots of chapstick. I'm prepared to kiss everyone who wants a kiss."

Yamaguchi stepped up, "I'll take a kiss!"

Tsukishima let out a strangled gasp, "Excuse me?!"

"What? It's a free service."

"But he's a GUY. AND he's too short to reach!" Tsukishima protested.

Yamaguchi blushed a bit but leaned and pecked his smaller teammate on the lips. Hinata let out a happy noise and kissed back. Tsukishima gaped. The freckled boy pulled away, hiding his face in his hands.

"You up next?" Hinata asked happily to the blonde.

Tsukishima huffed, "You're too short. And you're probably not that good."

"How about you test your theory?" Hinata teased. Tsukishima glared, his face heating up. He tried to smirk.

"You get to my level first." he dared.

Hinata stood up, dragging his chair behind him. He climbed onto it, now level with Tsukishima's brilliant golden brown eyes. He was grinning wildly.

"Your move." he spoke loudly.

Yamaguchi smothered another laugh. Tsukishima grabbed Hinata's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, growling a little. Hinata kissed back, his hands resting on Tsukishima's shoulders. They broke apart after a minute, Tsukishima's scowl completely gone.

"Well?" Hinata said in a sing-song manner.

"I got what I paid for." he grumbled.

"Well, now you're just being mean!" Hinata huffed. "And I kissed you too!"

"Yes, I know, I was there." he retorted dryly.

"Oh? What's this?" a cheerful voice came from behind the trio. Hinata leaned over to view who was speaking. Oikawa Tooru. Hinata squeaked and hid behind Tsukishima.

"You wanna go?!" he shouted.

"I'm not your human meat shield." the blonde growled.

Oikawa waved cheerfully, "Hi, Shorty!"

Hinata mumbled a greeting.

"A kissing booth? Who's kissing who?"

"Shouyou's offering kisses. The only price is pride." Tsukishima replied.

"No no, it was just YOUR pride I was asking for." Hinata snickered.

"Don't be mean to Tsukki!" Yamaguchi warned.

Oikawa walked over, grinning, "So Shorty's kissing people?"

"My sis wanted to run a lemonade stand but she's sick." Hinata explained, blushing all the way to ears.

Oikawa tucked his hands in his pockets, brown hair curling in the wind, "What's the price for a hotshot like me?"

Hinata hopped off the chair, "You gotta lean down and call me Shouyou instead of 'Shorty'."

"Ohhh, that's a high price." Oikawa hummed. "Call me 'senpai', and I'll call you whatever you want."

Hinata jumped up, pressing against him, eyes wide, "Oikawa-senpai!" he cheered.

"Shameless!" Tsukishima hissed to his childhood friend.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, dipped him, and kissed him enthusiastically. Hinata's blush crept all the way down past his face to his neck. Yamaguchi gaped. Tsukishima covered his mouth, swallowing. The pair pulled apart, and Hinata looked like he'd burst from happiness.

"Just don't tell anyone I kissed you, Shouyou." he added, that teasing light in his eyes never fading. Tsukishima grabbed Oikawa's blue and white jacket and kissed him. Oikawa's eyes widened. Yamaguchi's gape got wider. Hinata bit his lip. Tsukishima shoved him away.

"Don't pick on my teammates, bastard." he warned breathlessly. Oikawa covered his mouth, blinking, speechless.

"O... or what?" the older boy stammered, his brown eyes just about to pop out of his skull.

"Or he'll kiss you again!" Hinata blurted out. Oikawa burst out laughing.

"Some threat!" he waved, "I gotta go. I only came to see what Shorty here was up to."

"Aw, you do care!" Hinata giggled, waving. Once Oikawa was out of sight, Hinata turned to Tsukishima, "Wow. That was unexpected."

"He was running his mouth and he'd probably get me thrown off the team if I punched him." Tsukishima replied quietly. Yamaguchi eyed his friend curiously.

"Oh! Kageyama!" Hinata waved. "C'mon over!"

"Well, if it isn't the King. Thanks for gracing us with your presence on this warm weekend afternoon." Tsukishima mocked.

"Shut up." Kageyama grumbled. "What's going on?"

"I'm being absolutely gay on main." Hinata replied. Three heads turned towards him. He laughed, "I'm kidding. Anyway, I'm kissing everyone."

Kageyama looked around, "In public?"

"Guys, gals, nonbinary pals. One and all." he beamed.

Kageyama shook his head, "You're so weird."

"Shouldn't you lot be studying?" a familiar voice chided lightly.

"Sugawara!" Hinata ran over and hugged him happily, burying his face in Sugawara's shirt. He looked up, "Wanna kiss?"

"Eh?" Daichi stared down.

Sugawara laughed and pet Hinata's fluffy red hair, "Sure, why not?" He kissed his teammate's lips gently, hugging him. Hinata kissed back, pressing close. He pulled back, smiling.

"You're the best!"

"Hey, Sugawara, don't encourage this." Daichi sighed.

"Aw, it's ok! And I can't say 'no' to him. He's so fluffy!" Sugawara nuzzled the redhead affectionately.

"What's the cause?" Daichi asked, frowning at the hyper boy.

"It's CAUSE I want kisses!" Hinata answered, spinning towards the Team Dad(TM). He looked at him with shining eyes. "Please?" He pouted.

Daichi shook his head, laughing, "Alright, alright." He pecked Hinata. When he tried to pull back, Hinata clung and kissed him back, red bangs brushing dark brown ones. When they broke apart, Daichi smiled. "Can't say 'no' to a good cause."

"Why is he so fucking weird?" Tsukishima shook his head. Hinata stuck his tongue out.

"Wanna go, Stupidshima?!"

"Sorry we're late." Kenma spoke, waving shyly. "I brought video games for later."

"You're the best." Hinata bounced over. "I'm giving away free kisses. Want one?"

Kenma blushed, "You're doing what now?"

Kuroo laughed, "Wow, I knew you were gay but I didn't think you were so thirsty you'd start kissing every guy you've ever laid eyes on!"

"You're just jealous that I haven't kissed you yet." Hinata batted his lashes.

"Oh? Oh oh oh oh? I'm jealous?" Kuroo leaned down. "You gonna shut me up then? Hm?"

Hinata stood on his tip toes and kissed the Nekoma High student. Kenma almost dropped his PSP from surprise. His friend tugged the redhead closer, practically smothering him in kisses. Hinata gulped and pulled back shyly. "Better?"

"Loads." he replied, grinning. Lev was gaping.

"I can't believe my eyes." he turned to the older boys. "You're letting him do this?"

"He's his own person." Daichi answered. "If he wants to kiss people, he can kiss people. As long as the people he's kissing say it's ok."

"I'm yet to be turned down." Hinata wiggled his eyebrows at Kuroo. Kuroo blew a kiss. Kenma reached out shyly.

"Um... can... I have one?" he asked quietly.

"Anything for a friend!" Hinata replied, hugging Kenma and kissing him happily. Kenma squeaked at the contact but returned the kiss, his face bright red. He pulled his PSP up to his face and mumbled a 'thanks'. Kuroo poked Hinata's cheek.

"What do I gotta do for another kiss?"

Kageyama gaped, "Hinata, what's going on?"

Hinata flashed a dazzling grin at the taller boy, "If you want another kiss, you'll have to wait your turn!"

Lev grabbed Hinata's hand, swallowing his nervousness before leaning down to kiss Hinata. He kissed back, petting the soft light hair. Brown eyes met greenish blue and Hinata smiled. Kuroo huffed.

"Do you like him?" Kenma asked quietly.

"He's like a faery. He's so small that he can only feel one emotion at a time- gay or volleyball. Admirable, really. Plus have you seen him fly?"

"Yes I have."

They looked over and saw Hinata was clinging to Bokuto, smooching him and wiggling.

"How does he move so fast?" Kenma asked, bangs falling in his eyes. Kuroo shook his head, still grinning.

"Jeez!" Bokuto laughed. "You're... wow."

Hinata snuggled against Bokuto, "I love all of you guys, you're all so nice to me."

Kageyama pointed to Tsukishima, "Even him?"

"Tsukishima is VALID and tastes like cake." Hinata answered proudly. He wheeled towards Akaashi upon seeing him and stepped up close. "Wanna kiss?"

Akaashi blinked a few times, "Are you serious?"

"He is. He really is." Bokuto nodded, hair bouncing a bit. Hinata nodded, taking Akaashi's hands and giving him pleading brown eyes. Akaashi sighed and leaned, kissing the shorter boy. He nipped at Hinata's lips playfully before pulling back, shaking his head.

Tsukishima let out a noise and grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist, dragging him off.

"I'm done here." he swallowed. Hinata wiggled his fingers as he waved.

"Bye, Stupidshima!"

"Stop being mean!" Yamaguchi called as he was dragged off. Hinata grinned at Kuroo and flung his arms around his broad shoulders, leaning in for a kiss before the door to his house opened.

"Shouyou! Get your butt in here! Look after your little sister while I fix lunch for your friends!" Hinata's mom called.

Hinata jumped away in seconds, speeding towards his house, "I'm coming!" His face was bright red.

 

Everyone left just stood there.

 

"What the absolute hell just happened..." Kageyama asked to no one in particular.


End file.
